Minority high school students and teachers of minority students will perform at-the-bench research on individual projects in biomedical science during an 8-week period in the summer. They will be under the direction of faculty members at the medical school. Typically, only 1 student will train in each laboratory. Students will present their findings both in written form and at a symposium. This intensive research experience will be supplemented by seminars and discussions involving careers in the biomedical science fields.